Mobile platforms such as wireless smart phones and smart tablets may generate heat during operation, particularly when running high performance applications. The heat (e.g., thermal energy) may lead to concerns with regard to component reliability as well as external surface (e.g., “skin”) ergonomic thermal limits. Because these mobile platforms are typically very thin computing systems having small form factor (SFF) enclosures, conventional thermal management solutions may prohibitively impact the limited volumetric, weight, cost and other design constraints of the platform. The thermal management challenge may be intensified by the fact that separate solutions to prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI) from platform components and minimize radio frequency interference (RFI) noise coupling between platform components may further limit the amount of available space within the platform. Indeed, certain thermal management solutions may simply rely on printed circuit boards (PCBs) of the platforms to spread heat to cooler regions of the device due to volume, weight and/or cost constraints. Such an approach may ultimately prevent conventional mobile platforms from using certain high performance and/or high power applications.